Letters to Inazuma Eleven Characters
by OoO.Fuwa Ai.OoO
Summary: Hi the Inazuma Eleven are here to answer all your questions about or to them, so feel free to review and send them in a letter and they will send one back...SOO pleae review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi there this is my new story hope you guys will like it well ...it not even started yet but ...haha I need your help to start it.**

* * *

**Me:Basicly this is letters to Inazuma Eleven characters sooo Burn explain.**

**Burn: What why me ?**

**Me: DO IT !**

**Burn: fine geez, well all you anoying fangirls have to do if to send letters to us and we will answer your stupid questions...geez this is stupid**

**Me: Dont call your fans stupid you Tulip-head !**

**Burn: What did you call me ?!**

**Me: what you heard you Tulip-baka ! ( jumps on Burn and they start fighting )**

**Kidou...err...*cough* soo all u have to do is name the character you want to send the letter to and write it and he or she will send one back.**

**Me: Thanks for reading this and please send them letter-**

**Burn : or DONT**

**Me: SHUT UP ( continues fighting )**

* * *

**Soo please send in letters hehe bye bye~**


	2. Afuro Terumi letter 1

Me: Aphrodi`s letter

* * *

**Dear Aphrodi-kun**

**My name is Emi and I´m once of your fans! You´re the first character I saw when my very first watching Inazuma Eleven and also the one made me like this anime! Thank you very much :3**

**There are some questions I want to ask you. First of all, I want to know why did you join Kageyama in season 1, because of power or something else? And when you disappeared after meeting Endou the first time, where did all the cherry blossom come from? Did Suzuno and Nagumo ever fight when you were in Fire Dragon together? If yes, how did you stop them? And why did you invite them to join Fire Dragon although they made you injured in the match against their team? And the last questions: Why did your hair always look good even when you run and play soccer? And since when and why did you cut your hair? I really want to know because I have long hair too! I will ferl very hurtfull if I cut it! **

**Forgive me for asking too many questions! I don´t mind if you don´t answer all of them!**

**Write me soon! I´m looking forward to your letter!**

**Emi**

**P/s: Would you like to hang out and have ice cream with me? It´ll be fun ^^**

Dear Emi,

Thank you for your letter,

Its a pleasure to answer your questions even thought I was forced to do this-

Me: APHRODI !

Sorry, anyway I joined Kageyama because at first I didnt know about his past and yes I seeked power.

Um cherry bloosom I dont remember anything like that.

Yes Suzuno and Naguma fought nearly everyday actually but it was near impossible to stop them, the only way was threatning to kick them of the team worked.

I invited them to join because they have great potential and are great friends...when they dont try to rip each others heads off thats it.

About them injuring it wasnt exacly them but their defenders but I already forgave them,they even apologised well Suzuno forced Nagumo but anyway we are good friends now and I appriciet it.

About my hair I dont know really I use a lot of conditioner but about looking good when running and playing im not sure.

I cut it because it started being a bother with all the brushing.

I hope the answers satisfy you Emi-san.

Thank you for your letter and sure I would love to hang out and have ice-cream with my fan.

Afuro Terumi.

* * *

Martyna: Dear Emi-san thanks for sending a letter to Aphrodi

**R and R**

2 hours ago


	3. Fudou Akio letter 1

Me: Fudou`s letter just warning take no offense in what he says.

* * *

**Chaoz Fantasy,**

**To Fudou:**

**I heard you were addicted to penquins, is that true?**  
**Also, I heard you did go over to Sakuma's house to play with the penquins, but ended up "playing" with him.**  
**Details!? Explain!?**

Dear Chaoz Fantasy

The hell me and penguins what the heck.

Thats Kidou and his girlfriend Sakuma.

I hate penguins and I hate pluishes.

Why the hell would I go to Eyepatches house to play with pengui-WHAT PLAY WITH THAT ONE EYE

They hell is wrong with you idiots like hell I would do anything with Sakuma.

You fans should seriously go check your heads and I saw the stories you guys write about me and Kidou or Sakuma.

Get that into your heads,IM NOT GAY, what the hell !

Fudou Akio

* * *

Geez Chaoz sorry bout Fudous mouth I could`nt stop him he got pissed when he saw your letter.


	4. Suzuno and Nagumo

Me: the chaos duo letter

* * *

**Loving`it4321,**

**I want to ask Suzuno and Nagumo a question :)**

**Why did Suzuno became so cold and why did Nagumo became so hot-headed? hihi XD**  
**And is it true that you are dating each other?! hihi :P (if you are, then I want to know all the details ! :D)**

Dear Loving`it4321

Suzuno: Why I became so cold I was always like that since-

Burn: Since he grew up he was an emotionless prick.

Suzuno: Burn why dont you explain why your a hot-headed idiot

Burn :Im not hot-headed you ice princess !

Suzuno: ( rolls eyes ) Anywa-what the hell !

Burn : Wha-The hell, me with that ice queen no WAY !

Suzuno: EU me with Burn no, dear Loving`it sorry but im not gay

Burn: I have to agree with him for once NO WAY !

Suzuno: thanks for the letter and al-

Burn: BYE BYE

Suzuno : ( rolls eyes again )


	5. Ichinose letter 1

Me: Ichi-kuns letter :)

* * *

**To: Ichinose Kazuya**  
**From: ShadowCyclone**

**Hey Ichinose, there are rumours that you and Kino are in a relationship. *wink wink* Care to clarify this? ;)**

To Shadow Cyclone,

Rumours huh... well...ummm...

Me: Spit it out !

Okay okay ...well the rumours are...true.

Me: Haha knew it thanks Shadow he would`nt answer me.

( blushes )


	6. Fubuki Shirou letter 1

Me: Fubuki`s letter :)

* * *

**To:Fubuki Shirou.**  
**From:Yanyan.**

**Hello!This is Yanyan guys can call me the question,who are you in love with?(Hanabusa Ayame[OC]:*stares at Fubuki*Don't say you like someone... )**

**Dear Yanyan-san**

About your question, yes I do like someone right now.

Me: Who~

Err

Me: Fubuki grrr !

Okay okay I like * mumble*

Me: Fubuki

*deap breath* I like Ayame-san *blushes*

Me: There wasnt hard was it ?

Ehehe,thank you very much for your letter,

Bye,Fubuki Shirou.


	7. Gouenji Shuuya letter 1

Me: Gouenji`s letter :D

* * *

**To: Gouenji Shuuya**

**Heyy Gouenji-san! **  
**I always wanted to ask you this question, how old is Yuuka? You never mentioned her age at all! And do you think she should really date Toramaru? **

**Other than that, how do you make your hair so gravity defying like 24/7 of the time?**

**That's all the questions I have for you! Ciao!**

**From: ShadowCyclone**

ShadowCyclone,

Hey and thanks for the letter.

About my sister she is 7 and in Go she`s nearly 17

About her dating Toramaru, its up to her and Toramaru though I dont think they would.

And about my hair,I use a lot of extra strong hair gel.

Gouenji Shuuya


	8. Midorikawa Ryuuji letter 1

Me: Midori-chans letter :)

* * *

**Dear Midorikawa,**

**How do you manage to remember all the different phrases from different books? Are you really that big of a bookworm? Or did you just memorise them in order to be an alien?**

**Yours Sincerely,**  
**1st Member of the Children of Light, Mitsuko**

Dear Mitsuko-san,

About your question, no im not that big of a bookworm, actually I hardly read :3

I had to learn a lot of them for the Aliea arc yeah.

But when im bored or want to escape before I get hurt from Nagumo and Suzuno fighting,I go to my room go on the computer and look up phrases,It might seem boring but I took a liking to famous phrases after Aliea.

Thanks for your letter ,

Midorikawa Ryuuji :)


	9. Matsukaze Tenma letter 1

Me: Matsukze Tenma`s letter

Me: Geez chapter 9 already O _O

Me: And Kulaso-san, everyone is allowed,guests authors whoever wants to post a letter do,ill be gratefull

* * *

**Dear Tenma,**  
**If you are reading this, i hope you aren't thinking of me as stupid. I just want to know something. If you're sport wasn't soccer from the very beginning, what would it be? I was thinking of skateboarding or rollerblading (are those the same?) because of your great dribbling skills. **  
**You're so cute **  
**I hope you receive this message.**  
**from your greatest fan in the Philippines,**  
**-Kulaso**

Dear, Kulaso-san

Thank you soo much for your letter. :D

About that well I cant imagine what would it be without soccer,but if it was`nt my sport like you said,then I would probably be doing basketball or rollerblading like you said because of my dribbling.

Again thank you for your letter,and calling me eh cute,am I ?

Matsukaze Tenma


	10. Fubuki Shirou letter 2

Me: Fubuki`s letter no. 2

* * *

**To:Fubuki Shirou.  
From:Yanyan.**

**Do u still miss Atsuya?Would you kill if someone kills Yukimura?**

**Yan**

**Dear Yanyan-san,**

Thanks for your letter

Yes I still miss my older brother Atsuya,I always will,

but I know he`s watching over me from somewhere.

Abbout your second qouestion,Yukimura is my student, he`s like my son and he reminds me of Atsuya and means a lot to me,

Well im not sure could I kill anyone,I probably would do something I would regret but im not sure would I be able to kill.

Thank you again,

Fubuki Shirou.


	11. Boys and Aphrodi

**I want to send the next letter to all the Raimons members in Inazuma Eleven**

**Dear all the players of Raimon**

**My name is Emi, you can ask Aphrodi-san because I have written to him once. **

**My question is: How many tons of rice did you eat during Aliea Academy event? And I want each person to answer it! :3 And for Aphrodi-san only: Why didnt you sleep and eat with Raimon when you had joined them? :3 I forgot to asked you this question the last time.**

**Thank you 3**

**Emi**

Dear,Emi-san

Endou: Can we say in bowls hehe

Kazemaru: I suppose...

Endou:Well counting everyday hmmmm diner...breakfast...errr...probably around 64 bowls.

Kazemaru: I suppose 30

Kabeyama: Geez Kazemaru you dont eat much,you have to eat lots of rice to be healthy

Kogure: Maybe thats the reason hes sooo skinny and looks like a girl , ushishishishi.

Haruna: KOGURE

Kogure: S-sorry

Kabeyama: hhmm around 108

Boys:( sweatdrop )

Kogure: 39

Gouenji:43

Kidou:42

Tachimukai: err 34

Tsunami:60

Sameoka: This is stupid, 56,since I leaft

Fubuki: 27

Haruna:30

Aki:31

Natsumi:29

Rika:10,I dont like rice,well as long as it has darlings face on it.

Boy: ( sweatdrop again )

Touko:36

Aphrodi: 22

Hijikata:79

Ichinose: 40

Domon: hmmm dont remember

Boys ( anime fall )

Domon:hehe

Aphrodi: About your question,I went training most of the time in the woods, then later when everyone was asleep I came back ate quickly and went to sleep on top of the caravan

Aphrodi: Thank you for your letter and ice-cream,bye,bye

Boys:rom everyone


	12. Dylan Keith letter 1

Me: Dylan`s letter :D

* * *

**Yo Dylan!**  
**What color are your eyes? Just curious xD**  
**And how long have you known Mark? You two are like BFFs! :D**

**From some random fan :D**

Yes ,there lad.

Well my eye coulour is green

And yup me and Mark are like best friends since we were wee like 4 years old.

So,thanks for your letter,

See ya soon

Dylan


	13. Genda Koujirou

Me: Gen-kuns letter yay, OMG GUYS THANKS FOR ALLL THE REVIEWS YOUS SEND ME, IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. Seriously its like the 13 chapter jesus thanks again :)

* * *

**Konnichiwa! it's me! Kagera! Did you ever taste minced Rika with Fudou salsa and Kageyama seasoning? I know this sounds weird, but you looked cooler in shin teikoku. and how did you grow so much hair in about 2 months? i want the trick! i've been growing my hair for about 3 years with no progress! Lemme make one thing clear: I. HATE. THAT. IDIOT. FUDOU. AKIO. AND. I. LOVE. PENGUINS. *Takes sword* I'M KILLIN' THAT IDIOT FUDOU! *kills Fudou* yes! anyway, who do you like? *crosses fingers and hopes that it is me***

**Sayonara!**

**Sincerely,**  
**Lioulen Kagera**

Hello

First I never tasted anything like that.

I looked cooler,well thanks

About my hair,I go to the hairdressers once a month cause my hair just grows fast and since Shin Teikoku,I was training most of the time I forgot to go and so see the result.

About Fudou I dont like him either and cant understand how Sakuma and Kidou forgave him.

About liking I like no one right now sorry,but you seem to be a nice person.

If you want we can go to luch together.

Thanks for your letter,goodbye.

Genda


	14. Midorikawa Ryuuji letter 2

Me: Midori-chan`s letter 2

Midorikawa: C-chan

* * *

**To:Midorikawa.**  
**From:Yanyan.**

**Bonjour people!*cheers*I am Yanyan!Call me ...are you in love with Hiroto or any Aliea boys?*wink wink nudge nudge***

**Sincerely,Yan**

Dear,Yanyan-san

No,Im not.

And I dont understand why people think I do,

Me: dening

Im not and Im not homosexual geez.

Me: *huffs*

Anyway,Me in love with Hiroto,why oh why, hes my best friends for Petes sake.

About other boys,you dont-you cant mean Burn and Gazel right ?

If you do then I will go hang myself.

I dont have to explain im not do I,geez

About other people from my orphange no im not in love with any of them.

Thank you for your letter,

Midorikawa Ryuuji


	15. Tsurugi Kyousuke

Me: Tsuru-chans letter

Tsurugi : C-chan ( vein pops out )

Me: hehe

* * *

**Dear Tsurugi Kyousuke,**

**Why do you wear eyeliner? And why do you tie your hair into that... Ponytail... Looking thing? Sorry, just really curious about your appearance. **

**From,**  
**Mitsuko**

Hey

Eyeliner ?

My eyes just look like that why would I wear stuff like that when im a boy ?

Yes my hair is tied in a ponytail cause I dont like walking round with my hair down its anoying and looks wierd.

I dont really care that much about my appearance no need for sorries.

Thanks and all,

Tsurugi Kyousuke


	16. Kirino Ranmaru letter 1

Me: Kirino`s letter YAY

* * *

**Dear Kirino Ranmaru,**

**Is it true that you're a girl? I've heard rumours that you're in love with both Shindou and Kariya. Just wondering! And if you aren't a girl, then why do you tie your hair into pigtails?**

**Thanks,**  
**Mitsuko**

Hi there,Mitsuko-san

Err-what no im not a girl.

And in love errr,seriously please.

No im not in love with Shindou hes my childhood and best friend but nothing more plus he likes Akane and I like someone else.

No its not Kariya I like. Hes a friend nothing more.

And I tie it up because it would be anoying to keep it down all the time and I wont cut it because I like my hair long.

Thanks a lot for your letter,

Kirino ranmaru


	17. Fubuki Shirou letter 3

Me: Fubu-chan again :3

* * *

**To:Fubuki Shirou(again..sorry).**  
**From:Yanyan**

**Ne...Do you miss your nakamas(friends) at Hokkaido?How much do you hate Fifth Sector?Oh yea...*hears footsteps*Ayame is here to meet you. [Ayame:*bursts in*Shi-chan!I am here!You are mine!(no offense to Fubuki lovers!)]There...**

**Yan**

Dear,Yanyan-san

Yes I do miss my friends,I grew up with them and I missed them a lot over the Aliea arc and FFI.

I did hate Fifth sector from the very beginning,but after I found out what was behind all it and what Gouenji was doing,I did`nt hate it that much after that.

Err,Hi Ayame-chan,yes im yours ( blushes and smiles )

Thank you for your letter,

From Fubui Shirou.


	18. Kariya Masaki letter 1

Me: Masaki`s turn :)

* * *

**Dear Kariya,**

**How is it that you look like a cat? And don't deny it. You have cat eyes. ;) **

**Have you been pranking anyone lately? If not, do you plan to?**

**-Karito**

Karito-san~

I look like a cat well,maybe I did and is something wrong with it ?

Well about pranking I suppose I can tell you huh ?

Well I was thinking of pranking Amagi-senpai by dyeing his soccer uniform blue,

And putting red dye in Ichino-senpais shampoo.

Nothing too bad,hehe I guess.

Thanks for your letter,

Kariya


	19. Genda Koujirou letter 2

Me: Gen-chan again :P

* * *

**To Genda,**  
**Konnchiwa!**  
**I'm back!**  
**Would you believe me if i said i had 1000 hissatsus? (that part is true) and that i can use beast fang and koutei penguin 1 without even the slightest pain? (true as well). and if you're wondering if i'm the happy- go- lucky type, i'm actually the exact opposite. i like doing stuff solo. anyways i have a question for you. make that two. **

**1. what is my favourite colour? (i suppose your favourite is purple, orange or black.)**  
**a) pink**  
**b)yellow**  
**c) black**

**2. which of the folllowing hissatsus do i have?**  
**a) drill smasher**  
**b) snow storm**  
**c) snow vortex**  
**d) hydrogen buster**  
**e) northern impact**  
**d) all of these**

**lunch?! OFCOURSE I'M GOIN'!**

**Sayonara!**  
**Sincerely**  
**Lioulen Kagera**

To,Kagera-san

You have that much if its true then its impresive.

About qouestion , first yes my favourite colours are black and orange and I choose (b) or (c)

About question 2 the way you said youy have over 1000 hissatsus I choose (d).

About lunch huh,Well meet me at Inazuma Tower tomorrow at 3:Pm if you want ?

From.

Genda


	20. Gouenji Shuuya letter 2

Me: Gouenji`s letter no.2

* * *

**Dear Gouenji Shuuya-sama,**  
**...if you were to met me, what would you say?!**  
**Love Nanami, your number one fan!"**

**XD lol! I have to say! Hope you deliver my letter soon!**

Dear,Nanami-san.

If I meet you,

Well I would probably say my greetings and interduce myself.

Hope the answers are fine,

Gouenji Shuuya


	21. Fuyuka Kudou and Gouenji Shuuya

**To : Fuyuka Kudou and Gouenji Shuuya**

**Hello,Fuyuka-kun and Gouenji-kun**  
**I have three question. I always wanted to ask you this question, Did you two both love each other Because why Gouenji -kun look don't want Fuyuka-kun hurt by gangster and try to save her , And the other question. Gouenji-kun did you have a girlfriend and Fuyuka-kun did you have boyfriend**

To,Akina-san

Fuyuka: L-lo-love me w with G-Gouenji-san n no.

Gouenji: Thats right,I only helped her when that gangster wanted to hurt her.

Fuyuka:T-thats right and I I dont have a boyfriend.

Gouenji: I dont have a girlfriend either,thanks for your letter.

Fuyuka: Goodbye and thank you.

From,Fuyuka and Gouenji


	22. Fubuki Shirou letter 4

Me:Fubu-chan yet again :P

* * *

**To: Fubuki Shirou**

**Any thoughts on my OC, Suishou Yusaburu?**

**Shiranai Atsune**

To,Shiranai Atsune-san

What kind of thoughts do you mean ?

Like friendship or something else ?

Could you send back the answer please ?

Fubuki Shirou


	23. Matsukaze Tenma and Shindou Takuto

Me:Tenma-kun and Captain hehe ( cant stop calling Shindou that :P)

* * *

**Dear Tak-sama (Can I call you by that name?) and Tenma-kun**

**Im just a little curious. When Tak-sama was a captain, he cried. And when Tenma became a captain, he cried, too. I feel like there was a curse that when someone put the captain mark on, he/she will cry, not sooner then later v Have both of you mentioned about that?! And what do you think? :3**

**Emi**

Dear,Emi-san

Shindou: Tak-sam ? Well I guess its okay,about that-

Tenma: Shindou-senpai can I explain ?

Shindou: Sure.

Tenma: When a captain cares about his team no wonder he cries when they are hurting or in trouble.

Shindou: Thant was nearly what I wanted to say .

Tenma: hehe thank you for your letter Emi-san

Shindou: Goodbye

From,Tenma and Shindou


	24. Boys letter

**Me: Geez everyone sorry I didnt update started now after Halloween holidays and my Christmas exams are early this year like in 3 weeks soo I dont really have time to update but I will do my best at the weekend.**

**Me: For now enjoy this rushed letter **

* * *

**Dear... Everyone, I guess...**

**I have 2 questions for every soccer player:**  
**1. Why did you start to play soccer/love soccer?**  
**2. Is there anyone who had the greatest influence on you?**

**That's it.**

**Thanks,**  
**Mitsuko**

Dear , Mitsuko-san

Endou: I was playing since my grandad bought me a ball when I was still a toddler and no no one had any influence on me.

Kazemaru: I played since I was 5 just for fun no influence.

Gouenji: Same here.

Kidou: I only played for fun until Kageyama found out about my talent and put influence on me you know the story.

Sakuma: I started playing when I meet Kidou no real influence until Kageyama.

Fudou: tsk I played since I was little no influence I joined Kageyama willing.

Kabeyama: Hmmm I started playing when I met captain in first year.

Kurimatsu: Same here.

Max: Same exept I played with my friends sometimes on weekends.

Handa: hmm I started playing when I was 7 no influence.

Sameoka:I played since I was 6 no influence.

Fubuki: I started playing when I was 5 along with my brother and no, no influence.

Tsunami: Ahh as you all know I started playing when I met Endou and the other guys err no I dont think there was any influence.

Tachimukai: I started playing when I first seen Endou-san on t.v. no influence.

Kogure: I played since I was little ushishishi no influence ~

Rika: Hmmm I played since I saw some boys practising and decided to join them errr naw no influence.

Touko: I played since I was like 9.

Ichinose: Me,Domon and Aki started playing together when we were 6.

Domon: What he said and no influence.

Midorikawa: I played since I meet Hiroto and the rest at Sun Garden.

Hiroto: I played since I was little cant really remember what age thought sorry,no one had any influence on me.

Burn: Since I was 6 no influence.

Gazel: Same here .

Saginuma: I played since I was 9 no one had influence on me.

Thanks for your letter .


	25. Authors note

**Hi,guys **

**First,THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for all your lovely reviews and letters,**

**But this story will be ending.**

**Im sorry if its disapointing you but this story was only meant to have from10-15 chapters and its already on 24 O_O**

**And I also have like 15 more letters to do.**

**so im asking you to NOT send more letters since this story will be ending after the 15 letters I already have.**

**Thanks for reading this,sorry for any disapointmeant and see yous **

**Bye,bye**

**Marty**


	26. Fubuki Shirou Letter 5

**Me: Hey guys sorry for the late update exams and alll uggg**

**Me: Anyway here`s another Fubu-chan letter**

**R & R**

* * *

**To Fubuki Shirou,**

**All kinds of thoughts, friendship, romance, etc.**

**Shiranai Atsune**

Dear, Atsune-san  
I dont know Suishou Yusaburu that much but yes has a nice personality.  
Is a great friend so far I would love to met more and get to know h more

I really hope the answer is okay to you Atsune-san  
Goodbye,  
Fubuki Shirou


	27. Fudou Akio letter 2

**Me: Fudou`s letter again :)**

**R & R**

* * *

**To Fudou Akio,**

**Who do you think is more smarter, Kidou Yuuto or Gouenji Shuuya?**

**-Shiranai Atsune**

To,Atsune

Heh who`s smarter ?  
Probably goggle head from all I know.

Fudou Akio


	28. Matsukaze Tenma Letter 2

Me: Tenma-kun`s letter no.2 :)

* * *

**Sugoi! Can I try?**

**Dear Tenma,**  
**I heard you're makin' a move on my OC. Beware. i will kill you even if you're my IE GO crush.**  
**Kiiro: S-Shiro-san!**  
**Me: Ne, ne, seriously, anything to say, Tenma?**

**Yours Truly,**  
**Shiro**

Dear,Shiro  
M-move what move im not making any move on anyone seriously really.  
Please dont threat me,Im really not making a move on her

G-goodbye,  
Matsukaze Tenma


	29. NOT A CHAPTER,A letter for Kulaso-san

**Me: Hi guys this isnt a chapter im sorry, its a thank you letter for Kulaso-san**

**Me: A new chapter will be up this weekend :)**

* * *

**Dear Kulaso,THANK you soo much for that poem/letter indead it made me smile :)**

**You got really good writing skills,im looking forward to reading your stories if your gonna write any,thank you again.**

**Oh and this story isnt over yet a few more chapters to go hope you enjoy them :)**

**Bye bye :P**

* * *

**Me: Sorry if some people thought this was an updateed chapter,hope you wont be dissapointed see ya later :)**


End file.
